Dark Trust In Mirror Vampire Knights
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: A sort of Mirror Version of Dark Trust In Vampire Knights. Shadow Bun knows they are odd, they are not normal. But until that day he never knew how far they would go to obtain him. They are ruthless, and will do anything to have him. But, he's nothing like them. He's not evil and dark. Right? He wouldn't really join them, Right? But, something inside him says otherwise.


**I am still working on **_**Reborn in Shadows**_**. But, I got to thinking, I haven't done one for the Mirror World. After Rping with my friend** _**Mel Knight.**_ **I started to think of a plot. So this one is a Spin-Off of **_**Dark Trust In Vampire Knights**_ **only the Mirror **

**World version.**

**I HAVE ALSO STARTED A KIRBY FORUM! CALLED **_**Welcome To Dreamland Kirbyness RP.**_

**Chapter 1**

**Truth**

Shadow Bun stared at this sister playing, he blinked softly. It was a day that had little clouds, and some actual sunlight. It seemed like a nice day, but here you must be wary of everything and everyone. Mostly because everyone thinks the king has the knights, Shadow Sword and Blade, and their sir Dark Meta Knight, under control. So they trust them, but not Bun.

He has seen the unsure side, they are battle hungry and evil. They are Dark Knights, so he now watches his Sister, who thinks they are cool. He fears for them, but in the same breath, he wants to show them not everyone is to be trusted.

_Not even he himself._

He knows this, because it seems the knights are spending more time around him. They are so odd, and very cold. Shadow Sword always tend to follow him, and then there is Shadow Blade, just plain creepy. They both are, but Dark Meta Knight is another story.

The dark leader was just plain scary, every time Bun is near him, the room drops by 10 degrees. It's not human, not even normal. But, when the knight grips his arm, it goes away, he feels and unpleasant feeling. Like death is creeping upon him, slowly. Bun would still shiver when thinking about it. His throat goes dry, he can't even begin to talk about it.

Seeing as he was just thinking negatively, he finally left. His dark hood still covered his eyes. anyone could barely see his black and red tipped hair. But, his parents forbidden long hair, so he wears a hood to cover it now. Bun turned away from the kids yells, and left them. Back into the dark blue castle walls. His home wasn't far, rather close now. He past by the knights room.

One thing that haunted his mind was a thing his sister asked him, what does Dark Meta Knight look like under his mask. Bun shook the thought away, and continued home, he learned to never question things around here. People were mean and at times a little murderous. Best bet is to be quiet, and not say a word.

The only sound in the halls was the wind that ran past his hair, making it's low moaning sound. Bun kept his head down, thinking of something. Trying to understand what was to come. He was coming up to his parents house in the castle. He always acted like the happy boy, in truth he was possibly the most oddest guy you'll meet.

He reached for the handle, ready to smile at his father and mother. But, a dark red and white, gloved hand reached in and pulled him backwards. The air now streaked with blood and death. Bun felt the need to gag, but now with the little amount of clean air he was given.

A low voice cooed in his right ear.

"Come with me, Bun~" it was female, and very scary. Bun stiffened, he was very frighten. The person, flipped him around. Shadow Blade. She grinned slightly, red now stained around Bun's mouth. He flinched, the gloved hand brushed around hood line. The female knight smiled at him, gripping his arm harshly.

"Come on, be a good boy." she told him, Bun knew running was useless, so he was have followed have dragged to their room.

The door open as they got there. Dark Meta Knight eyes went a light amber, he seemed to have a nasty smirk on his face. Bun was pulled into the room. And the door closed with a soft click. No one saw what happen.

**Review if you want more!**


End file.
